


I'm Here Until I'm Done

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [24]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, First Kills, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux makes a soft noise of surprise when Slit nips at his lips with his teeth, the taller Boy grins against his lips, raising a hand to cup his lancers cheek, running his thumb over thick scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here Until I'm Done

\---

It's different, Slit thinks as he leans back in to kissing Nux, their noses bumping awkwardly before they find their rhythm again. He's kissed people before, plenty of Boy's about for that, he's never really thought about that going anywhere but this is Nux, this is his driver.

Nux makes a soft noise of surprise when Slit nips at his lips with his teeth, the taller Boy grins against his lips, raising a hand to cup his lancers cheek, running his thumb over thick scars. 

But then they're kissing again - and isn't Slit so goddamn surprised Nux actually kissed back - and for now Slit can tell himself it will all be okay, that this, for all the time they've been together, been partners, isn't something that's new. He throws himself in to losing himself in Nux's lips, Nux's touch. 

\---


End file.
